Behind Closed Doors
by tears unshed
Summary: Ok, this is my first story on so be nice. I was convinced to get an account here only recently. I must warn you, though. THIS IS A LEMON! If you read this and are scarred, it's your fault. I reapeat, it's smut. You are going to read it anyway, so just go


Behind Closed Doors

_Michael welcomed her eagerly into his arms, drawing her into a near-bottomless kiss. As their lips writhed against each other, tongue lashing tongue in delight, Michael caressed her back, moving with a lover's caution to the straps of her nightgown._

"_No!" Gabriel reproached in a whisper, pulling back only an inch from his kiss. "Not so slow," she corrected with a she-devil's grin as she slid the straps off her shoulder, letting her gown fall away from her nakedness. "I starve for your touch."_

Raven laughed dryly, smiling. "Who talks like that?"

Crappy romance novels had been her vice for long enough that she knew exactly the answer: crappy romance novel characters talked liked that. The actual characters and story in this one, aptly named _Behind Closed Doors, _were no different from those in any other, but no one buys Playboy for the articles, right?

Speaking of which. _"I starve for your touch."_

There was a knock on the door, and for a second Raven imagined the knock in the story – the woman's husband, probably, meaning for murder but meant for a three-way. She continued reading for a few seconds, and wondered why no one in the story had acknowledged the door until she heard Beast Boy.

"Hey, Raven?"

She didn't gulp or jump or anything; she knew she had no time to. _You were meditating, _she coached to herself.

"Can it wait?" _Too snappy – center yourself, you weren't reading porn, you WERE NOT reading porn._ Darkness swept over the porn she had been reading, and _Guilty Pleasures _flew into a corner.

"Uh…ya know, I guess it can, don't worry about it," Beast Boy called back into the room just as Raven reached the door. That response made her think: he sounded upset, and what was more, he was never this easy to get rid of.

Beast Boy was almost gone around the corner by the time she opened the door.

"Hey…sorry I snapped." He turned back to her, smiling a thin and obviously put-on smile. "I was just reading-" _Meditating! Stick to the story! _She thought her own smile must look pretty put-on, too, but she kept smiling it anyway. "So what's up?"

"Oh…really, nothing, it's ok," he said, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "False alarm, heh heh." _Embarassed?_ She thought. _What are you up to that's got you so flustered?_

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing," he said, scratching the back of his neck and still avoiding eye contact. "Just wanted to, uh…hey, whoa, look at that!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing down the other end of the hallway. Raven didn't look, but she let Beast Boy turn into a cheetah and get out of there without giving him any trouble. Whatever was bothering him, he'd talk about it eventually, when he was ready.

The door closed behind her as she walked back into her room, and from its corner, _Behind Closed Doors_ flew back into Raven's hand. She drifted back into the air and read on hungrily, watching as the scene descended into the usual detailed grope-fest. She justified her taste in the books by thinking of them as intellectual, a step above a porno flick because these got the brain more involved. _The largest erogenous zone, _she thought with another dry giggle. For instance, you were stuck with the actors that you got in a movie; in a book, the hunky blonde guy on the cover and the read-headed tramp in his arms were only suggestions. The muscle-bound males described in the story were never much for her tastes; she preferred a lighter build, a body that didn't have something to prove…

She wondered what Beast Boy would think if he knew how many times they had screwed in her mind.

She put the book down, and her mind took her elsewhere. Wasn't it the whole point of a fantasy that the other person would never have to know?

She set the book aside and closed her eyes, bringing herself out of the book and out of reality as she accepted it.

_Breath in._

By the time she exhaled, she was standing outside the door just as she had been a minute ago, with Beast Boy stumbling for the words just the same.

_Mmm…no. No, this time we're pros._

The same door and the same characters now, but Beast Boy knew exactly what to say.

_He was grinning that big, excited grin of his as she opened the door; he took a step forward, the first step, she knew, of an anxious charge._

"_Can I help you?" She lifted a finger to stop him, narrowing her eyes and smiling._

"_Are you busy?" The grin never faltered, he knew her games too well._

"_Reading." She answered, still smiling, as she opened the door a little wider. "Magic mostly, could help the team out." Yes, he knew her games, and she knew he'd get used to this one eventually, but for now it still gave him some pause and she would bleed that dry._

"_Sounds important," he said, leaning into the doorway with his eyes closed and his lips hopeful; she took one step back, leaving him hanging with maybe four inches between them. OK, she thought as he opened his eyes lazily, still smiling; maybe it doesn't give him much pause after all._

"_I'd say," she said, walking away from him. She sat on the bed_

Her heart raced, just like it always did. She wondered if she'd get used to it in real life, but no matter how many times she'd done this in her mind – Speaking of which, she laid back on her own, real-life bed, kicking her book to the floor – she'd never so much as kissed in real life, and she still allowed herself to feel first-time jitters even in such "seasoned lovers" scenarios.

_He was right at her heels, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand. He looked her in the eyes, a look of "One word and I'm yours" that she knew went so much further than just lust – he was obviously lusting, too._

"_Think you could make time?" he asked, drawing forward hopefully._

"_Oh, I don't know." She took her eyes off of his for a moment, caressing his hand with one of hers and unfastening her cloak with the other. She looked up again, tossing her cloak to the floor._

Her hands slid down her body, fingers gently gliding over her clothes.

"_What did you have in mind?"_ _Not waiting for an answer, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. She surprised him a little, but he couldn't have been more willing._

_He put his arms around her, his hands gripping her back as they fell together to the bed. They lay on their sides, chest to chest and, very quickly, crotch to crotch. He wasn't very hard yet, but…_

She thought about that and, no, she decided, they were pros. He knew this was coming – he _wanted _this. He'd already be hard as rock.

_He was already hard as a rock; she squeezed him close, sucking on his neck as he rubbed that eager hardness against her._

"_Think you're gonna get lucky today?" she whispered, lifting her mouth just a bit as she went back to his neck, kissing, sucking, biting._

"_You've just been on my mind," he whispered. One of his hands slid around from her back to rub at one of her breasts. She returned the favor quickly, pulling up his shirt and reaching both of her hands in, sliding them along his stomach, his sides, his chest, particularly his chest._

Alone on her real bed, Raven moaned lightly under her breath. Her hand began to knead in between her legs.

_Oh, yes, she thought; that was how he liked it. She knew where and how to touch to drive Beast Boy crazy, and as she slid her fingers along his nipples. They may as well have been "On" switches; just a touch, and he'd quickly go from "eager" to "desperate". She pulled back from his neck, the better to watch his face, and the better to hear him moan._

_And moan he did._

She moaned a little herself, but she kept it muffled, honoring that most important rule of masturbation: "Conceal the fact that you're masturbating". Her hand kept kneading.

"_Raven…" He cupped her face in his hands – yes, taking the one off her breasts – and kissed her. He lashed his tongue into her mouth, pulling her face to his._

_He slid his hand down her neck and over her shoulder, clutching and pulling at the neckline of her leotard; the other slipped down her side, squeezing her waist and brushing over her thigh as it made its way in between her legs._

_She moaned into his mouth a little, breaking off the kiss a little to breathe. He smiled, rubbing just a little more before taking that hand away She slid her hands down, creeping along his chest and his abdomen, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He got the clue; he took it off._

She'd seen him like that once, she remembered. He'd spilled something on one of his uniform shirts a month or so ago, and he'd taken it off to wash it; that one bare chest could trigger a Renaissance of masturbation, Raven reflected, probably meant she had to get out more, but _Hey – whatever gets you going_.

_His hands had been torn before, not sure whether they wanted to touch her or strip her, but as he tossed his shirt aside and returned his attention to her, she noticed that those hands had made up their mind: they wanted her naked. Now._

_She wrapped her arms around him, hungrily taking in well- toned physique. One easily could have called him scrawny with his clothes on, but he stripped like a god. He didn't seem to care about those sentiments, though, at least not at the moment; he was practically pushing her arms away as he dove onto her neck, kissing gently but quickly as his hands stretched the neckline of her leotard out over her shoulders. Her hands landed on his back and then on his head as he worked his way down, pulling the soft, stretching material over her shoulders and over her chest, leaving a trail of kisses and bites – some gentle, some not so gentle – as he went. With a little practiced effort, she got her arms out her sleeves before he got the leotard too far down – before, in other words, her hands were trapped at her sides, a little jeopardy that she knew he would neither miss nor miss out on._

_He hurried it up as he got to her midsection; she could hear him kicking off his shoes as he wiggled his way down the bed, bringing that stretchy fabric with him over her ribs, her stomach, her navel; his mouth had been at work constantly on that descent, but just as he reached her waist, he withdrew, pulling himself up on his knees as he continued to pull the leotard off. He smirked, looking down at her – she'd felt enough of his erection to know that he liked what he saw – and she smiled back dreamily, crushing the hell out of him like a schoolgirl even in a hardcore sex fantasy. She lifted her legs up off the bed to his side, and his hands took hold of the leotard again, now at her waist. His fingers dug just a little deeper on that last stretch, snagging the elastic of her panties, too, and the rest flew down her legs and off the side of the bed in a wink._

_He wasted no time, grabbing one of her ankles and swinging it up to his mouth, kissing it quickly and then biting, softly clamping his teeth and shaking – too soft to actually hurt, but enough to feel wild, primal – God, she was getting wet._

She slid one hand underneath the fabric on her crotch, working her fingers directly on the delicate skin, bracing that hand with the other.

_He grabbed her thigh, and his other hand, gripping her ankle, slid down the length of her leg, pushing it aside, until it grabbed hold of the other thigh. He was still playfully biting and shaking his head, even letting a little growl escape his throat – he wondered if he could hear the moan that got past her defenses, and imagined he did._

She realized she had actually moaned, and she quickly moved her bracing hand to block her mouth.

_His teeth let go of her ankle, and his hands took a suddenly firmer hold of her thighs as he pulled her toward him, toward the edge of the bed. She knew what he had in mind as he lowered himself off the bed to his knees. Not something he did every day_ – she chuckled a little at that, she had to – _but oh, she encouraged it. His hands still on her thighs, he pulled her toward him again, this time burying his face in her. He seemed to want to lick at her thighs for a while to warm her up, but she decided she was quite warmed up already and, besides, she hated to just lie there. She ran her hands into his hair, letting him think it was just encouragement or a good old Feelin' Up, then anxiously bucked her hips and pushed him onward, ever onward!_

_She almost could have mistaken the sound he made against her as unpleasant, as the little muffled cousin of a scream, but no – that unexpected pleasure, the sound of biting into an already delicious donut to find that Oh Shit! – fucker's got custard in it, too!_

"Oh, yeah," she thought, smiling; she took the hand off her mouth and muttered to herself. "Oh, yeah, I've got some custard for you…" That made her laugh out loud. She smacked herself in the forward, thinking to herself that she would need to work on talking dirty. Her hand had apparently ignored that whole line of thought completely, or at least had noticed it just enough to know it had to get things back on track. It slid further down her crotch, hooking up as it reached that particularly soft, particularly moist crevasse and slipped a finger inside, as fast and as deep as it could go. The custard remark was forgotten amid an even louder gasp; her hand clamped back down on her mouth, and Beast Boy was back between her thighs.

_She closed her eyes, her hands pushing demandingly through his hair as he lapped and chewed away at her. She kept him pressed tight against her, and though his head was moving around, he wasn't struggling; he was just keeping things interesting. Now she didn't bother fighting it, moaning freely and wriggling around on the sheets as she felt his mouth against her, his tongue lolling against her and sometimes trying to push inside of her. His teeth danced across those soft surfaces, sending a warm shudder up her spine._

_She suppressed her moans, pulling her hands back and propping herself up on her elbows. Beast Boy felt her moving, and mouth still in motion, he looked up at her curiously._

_"Beast Boy." Yeah, his name was Garfield, but fuck that – 'Beast Boy' was almost too good a nickname to be true for a time like this. "Take your pants off and get up here."_

_His eyes bugged out a little; he knew his pants would be coming off at some point, but her forwardness surprised him. Again, though, he seemed pleasantly surprised, as he always did when she took initiative; he liked to drive, that Beast Boy of hers, but he also liked a girl who didn't mind taking the wheel herself. He pulled his face up, discreetly wiping his mouth as he stood up at the foot of the bed. She hoisted herself a little further back, the better to give them room, and sat up. She quickly took off her socks – she started to take off her sports bra but decided to let that be his little conquest._

_He unfastened his belt, undid the button, and unzipped his fly. She nested her chin on her hands, giving her eyebrows a quick "I'm watching" raise. He caught it, giggling a little as he hooked his thumbs into his pants and boxers._

"_Aw crud, I'm sorry, Raven – I just realized how inconsiderate I'm being," he said with a wide, deliberate smile and pants that stayed on his waist. "You were doing research for the team, and I shouldn't interrupt that."_

"_Damn it," she thought, allowing only a slight frown. "He's learning."_

"_And Cyborg was talking about renting the new Zombie Slayer game. Maybe I'd better just let you read." That last part ended with a higher intonation, like a question. It was a bluff, she knew – he wouldn't be smiling that jackass smile, otherwise – but this bluff was keeping his pants on._

_Well, she thought, this little tease had just lost him Bra Removal privileges. She pulled the soft sports model up; she had to give him at least a glimpse of her breasts as she pulled it over her head, but once it was off she assumed a strip-tease pose with her legs closed tight and an arm over her chest. Her other arm – and she patted herself on the back a little for this touch, which she thought would finish the tease – began rubbing where his mouth had left off._

"_You sure?" she asked, letting her arousal show in her face and voice as much as possible. "It gets a little lonely in here – ah!" She began rubbing faster._

And she did start to go faster, struggling to keep her pace constant enough to hold on to the wave. She was getting close.

_He looked at her greedily. There was no missing the bulge in his boxers, peeking out through the open fly. "Well, if you want some company…" She nodded slightly, but she wasn't even sure he saw. He pushed his pants down to his knees, his boxers with them, and he kicked them off almost the rest as he climbed back into bed. He just had to push one clump of pants off his left foot, but he only just managed to get it off before Raven dropped the "Come to Me" pose and became a little more proactive._

_She wrapped her arm around his back, both of them upright on their knees, and drew him toward her. She practically assaulted his chest, her mouth taking one nipple and her hand took the other; she drank in his exasperated moans. She wondered briefly if anything turned her on more than that noise, and nothing came to her. She wanted to touch herself, to just come again and again as he moaned like that, but she knew that was a pretty boring fantasy within a fantasy and knew her hand had more important things to do than frolic in her own privates._

She tensed up in her bed, breathing fast and trying her best to hide her moans – she didn't bother covering her mouth, knowing that her free hand was better used in helping the busy one. She felt a familiar, ecstatic pulse go through her, her back arching and her breasts stiffening even as the pulse started to fade.

One down, she thought to herself.

_The arm around Beast Boy's back snaked its way down and around, allowing her one firm squeeze of that exquisite ass as it came around to the front. He was busy enough himself, his hands hooking around her and squeezing her against him by the butt; she almost could fell forward, not having great balance on her knees, but she got a hand on his shoulder and he was secure enough, anyway. They kissed, both of them breathing a little harder as they pressed against each other, sandwiching his penis between her stomach and his._

"_Raven," he murmured into her cheek, letting go of her ass and hugging her properly. She wanted to return the hug completely, but she could only manage an arm around his neck; her other hand had committed to its task, and she had little control over it._

_She grabbed the hardness pressed between them and gave it just a little jerk. It was warm, and she could feel a pulse if she squeezed it hard enough, which she did, of course. She'd been waiting for it, been looking forward to it, had missed it, even._

_And this wasn't enough._

_She gave Beast Boy one more kiss and then broke off, scrambling out of his hug and nearly collapsing to her hands and knees in front of him. That hardness still throbbed in her hand, and she wanted more of it, wanted more of him. There was no time for him to move or speak; Raven knew what she wanted, and Beast Boy only had time to take in a breath of anticipation before she put it in her mouth_

She kept rubbing, a little sore now both down there and in her arm, but she thought she had more than enough in her for another round. It was just getting good. Her hand started to grab at her chest, cupping her breasts and stroking up and down – she didn't think it really did much for her, it just helped the fantasy out a little.

_He started to grunt – oh, God, she loved those noises he made – lightly, but it was enough to goad her on. It went as far back in her mouth as she could let it without choking, and thank God he wasn't into _that._ Her tongue rolled around him in close, wet circles, the shaft between her lips as her head bobbed back and forth. She could almost convince herself that she liked this even more than him, that there was something intoxicating and very, very hot about all this, but as she felt his hands stroking though her hair, she remembered that there was, of course, one very simple way she could enjoy it even more._

_With one hand still grabbing his shaft, she pressed her other against his chest and shuffled her legs forward, knocking Beast Boy off balance. Her head and mouth stayed on top of things, compensating for all the movement as he toppled with a surprised, playful yelp onto his back; she kept sucking the whole time, and when he was down…_

"_Well, you've got me where you want me…" he whispered across the bed at her. He was going to say something smart about 'but you'll never get me to talk', but he saw her maneuvering her waist toward him and decided he wanted to help this happen more than he wanted to smart off. He grabbed her legs as she pivoted them into his reach and she let him pull her body the rest of the way, till he could grab her thighs again, this time from a different angle but with the same intent. He pulled her crotch right to his face and began that rhythmic bobbing of his head again, his tongue and lips and teeth working away at her all over again. She moaned into his penis – it was a little distracting, yeah, to have to do him while he did her, but she still considered this a definite upgrade. A major turn-on and instant pleasure, working together for a better tomorrow, how perfect…  
She let go the shaft, letting both of her hands hold on to his hips. It was harder to keep it in her mouth like this, but she had an idea that the more erratic movements she had to make to compensate felt at least as good to him as a more precise, properly supported blowjob. She'd even let it flop out of her mouth completely once or twice, pausing to catch her breath and give him a long, slow lick up the whole length before putting it back in her mouth._

_She glanced her teeth off the head, as softly as possible – she'd learned the hard way that while teeth could really do the trick when sucking a guy off, they could very easily turn against you._

"Come to think of it, how _did_ I learn that?" she thought for a moment. Then she remembered _Behind Closed Doors_. "Oh, right."

_Anyway, they did indeed do the trick this time. Beast Boy wriggled a little underneath her; she thought she heard a little muffle grunt on the other side of the bed, and she knew she felt a pause in the action. She shifted her weight a little, easing her crotch further down on his face, gently insisting that he keep going. He'd have to get a little creative finding a way to breathe, of course, but what was breathing, anyway? Besides, they weren't going to spend the whole day like that; this was just an appetizer._

_A tingle began between her legs, spreading through her – nothing clearly definable in itself except as a precursor._

In a way, Raven supposed she was glad that her orgasms in and out of fantasy rarely happened at the same time; she figured she could make them much more monumental in her head.

_A moan escaped her lips, her own way of cheering Beast Boy on indicating that, as elusive as the female orgasm could seem to males, his efforts were not in vain. Sometimes she would have just given up on his blowjob, but today she gripped his dick in one hand – she knew she'd probably lose control of it otherwise in the waves to come – and sucked on - ever on!_

_Closer…closer…_

_He pulled his face back. The little bastard really _was_ learning about her, and not just about her games. "Seriously, if you want me to go, I can…" She stopped sucking, positioning his member between her molars and squeezing just enough to ensure he didn't miss the threat. "Okay, okay, ah – AH! Okay, if you insist."_

_He went back to work, and she had to lift her face up – she felt a veritable tidal wave on the way, and she'd be liable to bite his prick right off if it was still in her mouth when it hit. She propped herself up on her haunches, effectively sitting on his face; his hands came up and grabbed her around the stomach for stability, and she was grateful - she fallen off the goddamn bed before like that._

_Beast Boy now had gravity working with him, pressing Raven right up to his tongue with all her own weight, and she felt the difference soon. He licked faster – not too much, but just enough – and she had to put her hand over her mouth before she alerted the whole Tower. She was glad she did – the muffled cry that snuck between her fingers in the next few seconds was more scream than moan. She crumpled, her back hunching and every muscle tensing. She felt her lips – the ones _down there – _pulsing over Beast Boy's face, and her mouth went dry – no, _numb, _not dry_._ She teetered forward, screaming again into her hands, and this time Beast Boy let her go, letting her fall halfway onto him and halfway onto the bed before involuntarily rolling onto her back._

_She felt him winding his way next to her, wrapping an arm against her waist pressing the length of his legs, his chest, and his penis, now slightly flaccid, against her. For a second he just held her, nuzzling her sweaty, blushing cheek and kissing her softly on her face, her lips, and her neck. She felt his waist pumping a little – what had gone soft was quickly getting hard again – and she found that that hand around her waist had less than pure intentions between her legs, but he kept it easy – for now._

"_How was it?"_

_She could still barely breathe, but she managed to smile at him. Sometimes she liked it when he went easy on her like this, but she didn't want time to catch her breath today. She wanted him to rock her world._

_Her head rolled lazily to the side, looking him in the eyes. "It was intense…if only you could fuck me that well, then we'd be in business."_

So she'd taken it from the book, whatever. She thought it was a sexy transition.

_Beast Boy snickered, kissing her on the lips – it was a little disgusting, actually, considering where those lips had been, but she didn't give it a second thought – and that wandering hand of his gripped her again and rolled her to her side, facing him._

"_Big talk," he goaded, his hands gliding up her stomach and squeezing her breasts. He bent his head down and gave one a lick before continuing. "And you've done what, exactly, dear? You expect me to do all the work around here."_

"_And I thought you liked to take charge," she said with a playful smirk. She licked one of her fingers and ran it over his chest, swearing that she would never get tired of that shudder that ran through his body at her touch._

_He sighed, rolling his eyes in mock frustration. "Fine. Get on your back."_

She sat up, giving herself a better angle; it was very difficult to sink the fingers as deep as they could go on one's back, and the hand would get too sore too soon. This angle was much better, and a shiver ran through her.

_She rolled onto her back, opening her legs as Beast Boy slid on top of her. She was glad he wasn't heavy; she liked it when he pressed his whole body down on her like this, and she liked it even more because it didn't crush her. She expected a little making out, maybe a little nibble on the earlobe, but she guessed her teasing had scared all the foreplay out of him. That was fine by her._

_He nestled himself between her thighs, and even by the brief glances against her flesh, she could feel that what was soft had definitely gotten as hard as ever again. He propped himself up on one arm, giving her a close-up view of him from head to pelvis that she drank in; he took his hard-on in his other hand and moved it into position, guiding it into her on that first thrust. She hissed in air; his tongue had felt good, but to be split like this, to be filled like this – no words. It was just what they were made for down there, a natural high – _THE _natural high. And it felt so fucking good._

"_Oh, Raven," he muttered, letting his hips take over as he set both hands on the bed and lowered his body to hers. He was picking up his pace a little – he'd been anxious, after all, and she guessed she hadn't given him much gratification. That, too, was fine by her; judging by his face, contorting with hitching, labored breaths and grunts as he pushed inside her again and again, he seemed to be enjoying this part that much more for the wait._

_Every grunt, moan, and whimper brought her more and more into this, into him, and she decided her room was soundproof enough: she started moaning desperately, some nearly at the top of her lungs, and the rest of the Tower be damned. He kissed her on the lips again, and she grabbed his head and brought him in for another, longer and harder, their tongues dancing between. Her hands fell to her side, gripping fistfuls of covers as he continued, pushing in and out of her._

"Oh, God," she whispered, nearly ripping her leotard as her fingers continued to probe.

_His hands gave out, bringing them chest-to-chest; rather than right himself, he looped his arms under her shoulders and kept up the rhythm, thrusting, _pounding_ into her._

"_Please…don't stop…" she begged, her hands springing off the covers and onto his back, clawing for purchase and not finding enough to satisfy her. She hooked her legs over his waist, squeezing him and urging him on. She couldn't believe there was still any sensation; she felt hot enough, wet enough that she imagined he could slip in and out of her unnoticed, but no – that thickness, that hardness, rutting back and forth inside her certainly did not go unnoticed._

_He finally got to that earlobe, first biting it too hard in his agitation but then getting it right, gently running an incisor down it and massaging it with his lips. She didn't know how that happened, how humans could possibly have evolved so that the useless skin flapping under their ears could make them feel so good, but there would be time for Darwinian discussion later. Now, Beast Boy was fucking her, and she was all there._

_She let one of her legs drop off his waist, using the other to nudge him over suggestively. He got the hint, rolling off her fast and bracing as she nearly sprang off her back and straddled his waist. Every second lost in transition would have to be regained, and if either of them had had any patience left, it had bought its bus ticket and left. She lifted herself only just enough to give his member standing room, and only just long enough to guide it into place and drop herself on top of it. Another loud, almost helpless moan accompanied this, but it gave her no pause; she grabbed his shoulders with both hands and started to pump her hips like tomorrow would never come._

"_Raven…" There was nothing else he could say. She saw a look of adoration in his eyes that almost broke her heart. No one ever seemed to give her a passing glance, but he looked at her as a worshipper before a goddess. He could do a lot more than worship, though_

"_Touch me," she whispered, getting her voice under control enough to sound properly commanding. It was hard – she could hardly think straight with that hardness pulsing into her, pressing against her walls and making every thought seem like nonsense – but he obeyed eagerly. His hands crept along her thighs, her ass, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, her neck – one seemed prone still to that space between her legs, stroking and teasing the folds above her opening. It seemed like this was pure instinct, almost unintentional, but when he started to move that hand away, she snatched at it. Their eyes met for only moment, but she'd made her case._

"_Oh…you like that?" he asked, sitting himself up so that they were again chest-to-chest. She kept her hands on his shoulders at all times, afraid to lose her balance as she ground more and more feverishly against him. He put an arm around her back and held her fast, pressing his forehead against hers and smiling at her. He brought his thumb up where she could see it and gave it a long, wet lick, then lowered it back out of sight. In a second she felt it press, warm and wet, below her navel, in the sensitive folds right above the fitful pumping. He rubbed it around, and it was almost more than she could take; she cried out and pulled him close as hard as she could, not caring if she squeezed the fucking life out of him._

"_You'd better finish up, Rae," he urged, half-teasing but still, she could see, kind of serious. "Not sure how much longer I can hold on here."_

"_Please…just a…just a little bit…ah! Ahh!" She was working her hips as much as she could, and Beast Boy – Gar – held on as tight as he could. She could feel his own hips working up and down, doing what they could with Raven weighing them down. He let go of her and fell backwards, almost blowing the whole deal as Raven fumbled support herself. She got hold of his waist again, pumping up and down like a maniac – something was wrong, though. She'd been close, incredibly close, but now something had changed and oh, God, it was going to be frustrating when Beast Boy blew his…_

_Then his thumb touched down on her again, a fresh, slick coat of saliva on it, and it only took another few seconds for the wave to hit her again like dump truck fallen from heaven. She tried to stay upright as long as she could, taking Beast Boy's hand as he began taking in great, heaving gasps – she felt him his penis shake and throb, a pulse so much like her own, as he climaxed insider. She began to feel faint and dizzy as blood rushed to her head and those final, wonderful chemicals filled her bloodstream; she felt herself tighten around him in those pulsing waves. She collapsed right into his waiting arms, and he took her in gently as his own breathing began to slow. He could envy her multiple orgasms, but she could envy him his fast recovery time._

_She rested her head against his chest, still drawing breath in gasps as her body shook. He ran a hand through her hair and then down her back, looking down at her with that same look of adoration._

"_How was it?" she asked, smiling as dreamily as ever._

For all she could remember, really, a smile like that had never actually surfaced on her face.

_Beast Boy just looked at the ceiling with wide eyes, mouthing a "Hoo!" noise with his lips. He turned back to her and chuckled. "It was, uh…it was real good." He stretched his neck forward and kissed her on the forehead._

"_I love you, Raven."_

The bubble didn't quite pop, but it started disintegrating rapidly. Her hand, still furiously at work in her groin, kept going for another few seconds, as oblivious as ever to what she was actually thinking. The book fantasies always ended like that, she knew…but it was different with Beast Boy, somehow.

"I shouldn't have to make him say it," she thought before suppressing that very lonely line of thought.

The dream Beast Boy, the one that adored her and loved her, gave her one last squeeze as the dream dissipated. She gave him one more thought; just one more second, and he uttered two nonsensical words into her hair.

"The door."

Wiping her hand off and cleaning up, she sighed. "'The door?' Maybe I should can the fantasy for a little while. They're starting to get weird."

Someone knocked on the door. She didn't jump, though she realized she had every right to at something so frankly eerie. She slowly turned her head and looked at the door; there was no other sound as she got out of bed, then a few seconds later she heard running down the hall – whoever had knocked on the door had run away. Probably Beast Boy, by the sound of it; he probably decided to share whatever was bugging him and then decided against it again.

She almost sat down again, but _The door_…no, no, she was determined she hadn't even thought that, after all. She picked up the discarded copy of _Behind Closed Doors, _set it in a tall, dark corner of her bookshelf with the rest of her dirty literature, and draped a sinister looking cloth over it. She tapped her finger on the cloth absent-mindedly, staring at the bookshelf…then bolted for the door, nearly tripping over herself as she lunged at the release.

Beast Boy wasn't there, of course – she'd heard his hasty retreat.

"You really do need to stop reading those books, they're rotting your…mind…"

Laid at the foot of her door was a bright blue flower. She thought it a rose at first – her every romantic instinct insisted on it – but it was a violet. She saw a small card nestled in its leaves, and saw just enough of the inside to recognize Beast Boy's distinctly horrible handwriting.

She smiled and bent to pick it up. This was certainly a start.


End file.
